Montehue x Tersly
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I had this pairing in my head from the moment I saw them for the first time in the episode where they go to get Thor's hammer. Finally I decided to write a story about them, I made it Omegaverse. Warnings: Knotting, lemon and Mpreg.


EgyptAdydos: I had this idea for a while now and I finally found the time to write. Please R&R.

* * *

Tersly sighed in content as he walked out from the nice warm shower he just took, after spending a day in the cold wilderness of Iceland. It was nice to just relax and enjoy a very warm bath to warm up his bones. Tersly smiled as he walked into the room that he shared with Montehue, his Alpha.

Montehue was everything an Omega wanted in an Alpha, he was sweet, gentle, funny, easy going, strong really strong(he has very good muscles and body), protective and valued his inputs and opinions.

Tersly blushed as he felt his barely beginning heat make his self-lubricants start up at the thought of his Alpha's muscular body. Tersly sighed as he walked to his dresser in search of some pajamas when a musky very masculine scent filled his nose and caused his own pheromones to rise.

"Tersly." Montehue said as he gently hugged his Omega from behind and pulled Tersly to his front, breathing in his sweet honey like scent that Omegas get when their in heat or beginning to be in heat.

"M- Montehue." Tersly breathed as he arched against his Alpha, his pheromones hitching up and soon Tersly felt the familiar heat in his veins traveling through his body, making him uncomfortably hot and his slick running down his thighs behind his towel as his heat finally hit him with full force.

"Looks like we just barely got you home in time, Tersly." Montehue said as he turned his Omega around and lean down to kiss him gently as sweetly loving the hitch of Tersly breath and rise of Tersly hormones.

"M- Montehue...please, I need you." Tersly said as he gripped Montehue's shirt.

Montehue gave a gentle growl that made Tersly dizzy with want as his towel was taken from him and he was gently placed on the queen size bed. Tersly moaned as Montehue kissed him passionately and started rubbing his already hard member in one of his big hands, Tersly gently thrusted upward into Montehue's hand. Montehue pulled away from the kiss to started kissing and gently nipping Tersly's neck making his way down to Tersly's navel before using both his hands to spread Tersly legs more and pulled off his shirt and boxers and looked down at his panting, flushed Omega. Tersly looked up at Montehue through his eyelashes as he panted for air and felt his face flushed with need and want, Tersly gave a soft moan and whimper when he saw Montehue's six inch hard two inch thick member. Tersly had a feeling that Montehue had a very big member compared to other Alphas or men in general but he didn't really care all he cared about was having inside him and knotting him as it filled him with Montehue's nice warm semen.

Montehue reached over to the side table but blinked when Tersly stopped him and shook his head.

"I love you, Montehue...we've been married for almost two years now... I want you without a condom...and I want you knot...please? We've talked about children before and if something happens during this heat.. I wouldn't mind." Tersly said as he looked into Montehue's eyes.

Montehue smiled and kissed Tersly as he lowered his hand back next to Tersly's hip. "Alright, I love you too." Montehue whispered as he took a hold of his member and pushed the head inside Tersly's slicked warm entrance before putting his hand back closed to Tersly's hip.

Montehue leaned down to kiss Tersly passionately, licking Tersly's bottom lip for permission and hummed in approval when Tersly opened his mouth and Montehue dived his tongue inside Tersly's mouth coaxing Tersly tongue to intertwin with his. Tersly have a soft moan when he felt Montehue enter him and moan louder when Montehue started to French kiss him, Montehue then decided to thrust all the way in until his balls hit the underside of Tersly's backside. Tersly pulled away from the kiss and moaned in pleasure as he arched up against Montehue trying to push the hard member inside him even deeper.

Montehue gave a groan when his member was fully sheathed inside his Omega's warm, moist channel as Tersly's walls clenched and unclenched around him. Montehue gave Tersly a few seconds to adjust before pulling out once he felt Tersly relaxed and pushing against him to move and thrusting back in trying to hit Tersly's prostrate. After a few thrust Montehue found it when Tersly suddenly moaned loudly and clawed at his back, arched against him as he panted heavily.

"M- Montehue...hit me there..again, please!" Tersly said as his body trembled in pleasure.

Montehue pulled out and thrust back inside hitting the spot head on every single time he thrust back in, making his Omega moan, arch against and clawed at his back leaving little read line making the experience of love making to his Omega even more pleasurable for Montehue. Montehue reached down in between their joined bodies and started moving his hand up and down over Tersly's member in tune with his thrust, watching as Tersly throw his head back and moaned loudly as he felt the sensation of being thrusted into and being stroked, Tersly dig his nails into Montehue biceps as he felt his orgasm pooling inside his belly.

"Mont- Monte- Montehue, I going to...agh! Oh, god! Come." Tersly manage to say in between moans as he felt his Alpha pick up his speed of his thrust and going faster and deeper, Tersly could feel Montehue's knot beginning to swell so he knew Montehue wasn't far off from orgasm just like him.

Tersly could only cling to his Alpha as his prostate was hit over and over again making in an unbearable pleasure course through his body as the stroking on his member increased as well. Tersly could feel the knots in his stomach tighten and his walls clenched tightly against the big pulsing cock inside him, Tersly knew he wouldn't last any longer.

"Montehue!" Tersly moaned his Alpha's name loudly as he came hard all over his stomach and Montehue's, his walls clenched tightly around Montehue's big hard pulsing member as he spilled a gush of slick covering their thighs.

Montehue groaned in pleasure when he felt Tersly clenched down tightly around his member, he manage two more thrust before he felt his balls drawing themselves upward and his knot swelling a little more before Montehue pushed himself all the way in and let himself come deep inside his Omega's inviting body.

"Tersly...Oh, Tersly!" Montehue groaned out against Tersly's neck as he felt his cock twitch and spill stream after stream of his semen inside his Omega, his Tersly, his knot expanding and locking them together for at least an hour or so.

Tersly gasped and moaned softly as he felt Montehue's knot expand inside him, making him feel so very filled and stretched beyond what he ever imagine, Tersly shuddered in pleasure as he felt Montehue's cock spill stream after stream of warm semen inside him. Tersly blinked as Montehue lifted him and he rolled on his back to have Tersly on top of him, still stuck together, through the move did jolt the member inside him making him moan and push down on Montehue's penis.

Montehue chuckled and gave a swallow thrust since he couldn't really move it with his knot fully expanded but enough to make Tersly moan and leaned down to cuddle into his chest. Tersly blinked sleepily as he cuddled into Montehue's chest, still feeling the warm cum inside him.

Tersly woke up the next more still cuddle up on Montehue's chest feeling blissfully sore and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Hey, how you feeling, Tersly." Montehue asked him.

"Great, I think I need to clean up and then start making breakfast." Tersly said as he stretch and got up, smiling at Montehue.

Montehue smiled back and stood up once Tersly left to bathroom, to come out with some wet wash towels and some dry ones as well. Once they were clean they got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

**~~~ nine months later ~~~**

Tersly looked up at Montehue and gave a sleepy smile as he watched his Alpha, coo at their newborn daughter. Their daughter who they decided to name Yona after Montehue's mother gave a yawn before falling asleep in her father's big warm arms.

"Sleep, Tersly, I'll be here and I'll look after Yona." Montehue said to his sleepy Omega.

Tersly gave a nod before he let himself fall into a blissful slumber after his big ordeal with giving birth.


End file.
